User talk:Crow-kun
Welcome Hi, welcome to HikariFalls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Akito17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonicman0123456789 (Talk) 19:01, January 20, 2010 Game What are you talking about make a game of what?--Sonicman0123456789 13:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 ::I believe (if you don't remember what we talked about over IM) Hikari Orchu --KiumaruHamachi 14:01, January 21, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Andre sama Hey Crow kun have you seen Andre sama anywhere? He hasn't talked to me since last night and I'm worried--Akito17 15:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 infobox do u wish for me to add a infobox ma'am? --KiumaruHamachi 12:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi yo don't play with me nickCrow-kun 14:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 14:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm just being funny, jeez. You don't have a sence of humor --KiumaruHamachi 14:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Yeah i have a sense of humor but don't call me ma'am Crow-kun 14:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 14:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::<_< find. whateva --KiumaruHamachi 14:09, January 22, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi arrived did Andre sama get there yet? --Akito17 13:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 yeah hes in school ? and you know you can call me anthony Crow-kun 13:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 13:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nao if you can or want to can you look at my book that i made i only up loaded the first chapter and i got the pics of the characters up. http://complexityoflove.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Crow-kun 14:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 14:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey I've read your message and I'm not sure what you meant about the game making part or movie are you talking about Andre sama?--Akito17 13:40, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 yeahCrow-kun 14:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 14:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey ya'll I'm here sorry about the wait, yo what's up with us and making a game Anthony?--Sonicman0123456789 14:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Thanks dre for the editing my page and yo yesterday was too funnyCrow-kun 15:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 15:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Andre this was me when we were on the phone yesterday and if you look closely on my hand you can see my orgasm^.^--Akito17 16:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Ummm... wow Nao lol damn Nao so everyone can see?--Sonicman0123456789 16:40, January 25, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 anything for you Andre sama wow nao i dont know what to say--Akito17 17:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Sonicman0123456789 hey nao-chan whats up and if your wondering about andre hes at home and you gonna have to call him if you want to talk to him Crow-kun 19:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 19:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Like me? Hey Anthony kun what's up? long time no see. I wanted to ask you if you think Andre really likes me likes me since you two go to the same school I was wondering if you could ask how he really feels about me if I'd ask him he'd probably lie about it so could you ask him for me?--Akito17 20:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Quiting? Hi I'm a fan of Hikari no sora and what do you mean he's "quiting!? what the hell is going on? Did something happen? Ok well look tell him this he's got over a thousand fans disappointed at him for this, what ever it takes tell him to never give up and you have our full support for this. domo arigato for the support Crow-kun 13:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 13:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) what's going on here?--Sonicman0123456789 12:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 the fans and i are trying to get you not to give up on hikari ochiru and im not gonna give up until you come to your senses and i told you that yesterday Crow-kun 13:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 13:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand why people go on and continue to fight for something if it doesn't exist, we all don't exist here so why should we continue.--Sonicman0123456789 13:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 because the things that dont exist always come to exist its a dream that im not gonna stop fighting for no matter what OUR dream to go to japan its not gonna end until u come with us and if i have to drag u down there and beat sense into you myself then i will Crow-kun 13:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 13:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Why would you give up now? Don't you care about what your fans think? We don't want you to stop now why would you quit on the people who care about you? Crow kun you have my support believe that as we all believed in you Andre. If I ever had any, why not ask God what we should do we don't exist until he say so so let's just go and ask him but for now let's pray in Chester's name...Amen.--Sonicman0123456789 13:11, March 26, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 what the fuck is wrong with you why do you keep thinking like this andre what the fuck gives i want to know Crow-kun 13:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 13:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) What gives with me? What gives with everyone here? I'm just opening my eyes and looking at reality, these people don't exist right?--Sonicman0123456789 13:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Shilly shally dilly dally why give up now? Don't you have a dream? If we don't exist then why would we go so far as to stop you from quiting, I never would've thought Andre was the one to never give up. What happened? Doesn't matter we're here to help you Andre. Shilly what? Imaginary words? Man life is weird.--Sonicman0123456789 13:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 why wont you listen to us whats wrong with you your not opening your eyes your closing them your putting yourself farther away from your own friends and family what the fuck man Crow-kun 13:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kun What the hell is up? What happened to you man? Just giving up on Hikari ochiru? That's low man you can't even give me us a reason why because you yourself don't so stop acting like a girl and do what you think is right. You changed people "never give up" well hey that's what we're all doing so get it together and keep going, we're behind you all the way. *sigh* Insignificant.--Sonicman0123456789 13:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 I must've lied all you can do in the world is give up maybe you guys will see the truth one way or another.--Sonicman0123456789 14:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789